The invention consists of a plug connector for connecting electrical conductors, consisting of a housing which possesses a plug side formed using a conductor plate and a cable connection side, and possesses latching mechanisms intended to latch into a mating plug.
Such a plug connector is required to create a detachable connection between the veins of a cable with contacts located in a mating plug. Herein, it must be ensured that both the electrical and the mechanical contact between the plug connector and the mating plug is guaranteed, and that it is possible to release the connection in a simple manner.